


Show Me More

by Serie11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/F, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: There's a reason that Katara's so focused on her bending lessons during the day - she has someone she wants to show off to during the night.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Show Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Katara ducks under a bridge, her heart in her throat. The two men on patrol that she’d spotted just in time make their way over the bridge slowly, talking quietly between themselves. She would question if they were even on watch, except for how obvious any person would be in these surroundings. Even wearing blue, she would stand out easily against the white of the ice and snow.

When she can no longer hear the guards, she slips out of the shadow of the bridge and into the moonlight. It sizzles on the back of her hands, on her face, on all the skin that is bared to it. She can feel the thrum of power within her, the water of her heart answering to the call of the moon. Almost exactly what she is doing now – her feet are light as she bends an icy path across a canal, and then makes it disappear behind her. This city is perfect for her, every piece of it able to bend to her will. Is this what earthbenders feel like, in their city of rock and stone? No wonder they don’t want to give it up. No wonder they feel like they can’t lose to the Fire Nation.

Finally, she reaches the part of the wall that she’s been aiming for. These past few days in the Northern Water Tribe have been exhilarating, and training her bending under real masters has seen her improving extremely quickly. That girl who couldn’t even catch a fish for dinner seems so far away. She bends a hole in the ice, and steps through it to the other side. Training and excelling is amazing, but there’s another reason that she’s so thrilled to be here as well. Other watertribesmen who understand her – and one girl in particular, who seems to understand her love for the moon as no one else she’s ever met has.

Yue is sitting in her garden, the spill of white hair down her back mesmerising, like a silver river coming from the sky and the moon herself. The soft sound of Katara’s bending turns her head, and she smiles when she sees who her visitor is.

“Katara,” Yue greets, her soft voice lilting up in happiness. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Katara says, a little breathlessly. She’d run the last bit to get here, and looking at Yue isn’t helping to get her breath back. It’s something about her smile – how she’s certain that no one has ever smiled like that at her before.

Yue shifts slightly, and pats the spot beside her. “Please, sit. I’d love to see what you learned today.”

Katara makes her way towards the other girl and when she sits, Yue’s warmth reaches her cheeks. She can feel herself blushing, the heat such a contrast against the chill of the night. “We learned this amazing trick with how to freeze some parts of the water while keeping other parts still liquid – let me show you…”

She lifts the water she needs from the ground, from the walls – she’ll put it back when she’s done. Being so surrounded makes everything so easy.

Yue’s face lights up as Katara begins the demonstration, the moonlight sparkling on the water. Even though she’s supposed to be focused on bending, Katara keeps half her attention on Yue. This is the real pleasure of improving – seeing how Yue’s eyes widen as she shows her a new trick, a new way to bend that Katara hadn’t known about yesterday. That’s one of the things that drives her during the day; the way Yue’s mouth parts ever so slightly, how she turns her gaze to Katara after she puts the water back, eyes sparkling.

Katara shifts her weight slightly, and Yue leans against her, blinking up at her. The moon’s light is even paler when it’s reflected in her eyes. “Show me more,” Yue asks, and Katara laughs.

“Of course,” she says. “Of course.”


End file.
